seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Geomaiden
Geomaiden is the Administrative Director of Lobnas II Penal Colony. He was in charge of keeping order on the prison planet inhabited by over a million prisoners by the United Mankind. He was also the main supporter of the Abh Empire, agreeing and supporting their notion of evacuating the prisoners of the Western Detention Sector and the citizens into Abh facilities. During the conflict, he and Deputy Ambassador Jinto Linn was unfortunately dragged directly into it, and was killed in action. Personality Despite being rude and unkempt towards the Abh initially during his first conversation with Ambassador Abriel Lafiel, he is shown to be a man of his words throughout the Rebellion and does not falter in his decision even during threats, which resulted in his death. Despite being coerced and questioned by Central Representative Yuri Dukafu about Tomasof's involvement and siding in the Rebellion, he never consented to the termination of female evacuation, and was killed as a result. History After being officialy recognised as the Director of the Lobnas II by Ambassdor Lafiel, he provided Deputy Ambassador Jinto Linn with all the information required about Lobnas II and begun negotiations on their decision to whom they should evacuate. After a series of arguments and quarrels with the Western Representative Lala Shanga which even escalated into a sexuality insult to both the Count Hyde and the Empress, the Director decides to let the female prisoners evacuate along with the guards and civilans. However, the Rebellion begins as soon as the news of evacuation of the women prisoners spread. Eastern Detention Sector Representative McKay Angusson got hold of weapons after the defection of some of the Director's guards, which severely disappointed him. In the course of conflict, Central Representative Yuri Dukafu acted as an ally of the Administration by giving a false distress call, and successfully infiltrated the Administration. Luckily, the Director was able to escape with Count Hyde Jinto Linn by a close shave to the Western Facility and gave an ultimatum to fully evacuate the women before leaving. He forcefully pleads Tomasof to stall the battle, and left to oversee the conflict. Jinto then strongly decides to accompany him to oversee the Rebellion in the name of Abh, which outrages the Director. However, the Deputy Ambassador was able to convince him, which turned out to be a grave mistake. In the escort car to the Administration, the driver turned out to be a defector, whom disgusted the Director for the defector's choice to be involved in the Alkaik drug trade and killed his best friend. Nevertheless, they were captured by McKay Angusson and Yuri Dukafu, who threatens Geomaiden's life if he does not cancel the evacuation. Initially, the Director rejects the idea without hesitation; in a last-ditched effort, the Central Representative Yuri Dukafu attempted to con the Director into believing that Tomasof was involved in the drug trade and discreetly a defector, which caused him to waver in his decision. Luckily, Jinto managed to persuade him and as a result, the Director is shot. Category:Lander Characters